


Курица-наседка

by demiquartz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiquartz/pseuds/demiquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Динокас, мпрег. Хочу беременного, счастливого Каса (который обьедается пироженками и прочей вкусной фигней) и Дина, который мечется между сумасшедшей курицей наседкой и просто сумасшествием.<br/>За ржущих в стороне Бобби и Сэма отдельное спасибо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Курица-наседка

-Вот же курица-наседка, - Сэм улыбнулся и плюхнулся на диван. Дин фыркнул, прежде чем ударить младшего брата книгой по голове.   
-Посмотрел бы я на тебя, Саманта, будь ты в таком положении, - буркнул старший Винчестер. Сэм сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Ведь он сказал правду насчёт того, что его старший брат, в прошлом натурал, настоящий жеребец и просто гроза всех девушек, теперь ведёт себя как курица-наседка. 

Всё началось с того, что в один самый обычный день в дом Бобби Сингера явился немного помятый Кастиэль и без прелюдий объявил, что во время одного из соитий с Дином он с помощью своего ангельского моджо забеременел. В то время братья Винчестеры и Бобби разгребали одно небольшое дельце в Южной Дакоте и поэтому не сильно вслушивались в слова ангела. Но услышав что-то про беременность, они навострили уши и попросили Каса заново разъяснить им, в чём всё-таки дело.   
После рассказа первым в себя пришёл Бобби, который пробурчал что-то вроде «А вот не надо было как кролики…» и вышел из комнаты. Затем в себя пришёл Сэм. Он быстро принял тот факт, что скоро станет дядей, и ушёл следом за Сингером. Дольше всех приходил в себя Дин. Сначала недоверчиво посмотрел на ангела, затем засмеялся, будто подумав, что Кас шутит, а потом и вовсе упал в обморок. Что совсем не было похоже на Дина Винчестера. 

Когда Дин пришёл в себя, он долго сидел за столом на кухне Бобби и гипнотизировал взглядом стену. И когда Сэм аккуратно поставил бутылку виски рядом с братом и сел напротив, старший Винчестер даже не отвел взгляда. Сэм налил виски в стакан и поводил им перед носом брата, ожидая увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию. Пощелкал пальцами, похлопал в ладоши, и в конце концов дал щелбан. Немного помедлив, Дин перехватил руку младшего брата и тихо, будто только сейчас это понял, сказал:

-Сэмми, я буду папой. 

А уже на следующий день Дин рьяно ухаживал за беременным Кастиэлем: укутывал его в кучу одеял, собранных по всему дому Бобби, заваривал полезные, как он сам говорил, чаи, которые больше были похожи на травяное варево. Приносил кучу сладостей, делал массажи и даже держал книгу, которую Кас читал, пока пил чай. Этим он был занят и сейчас. Для Сэма это казалось очень странным и диким, потому что всё это делал его несклонный к излишним проявлениям заботы брат.

-Кас, может, принести ещё одеяло? - спросил Дин, просовывая руку между подушками, которые он заботливо подложил ангелу под спину, и обнял его за талию. 

Кастиэль отрицательно покачал головой и отхлебнул чая из кружки. Со стороны Сэма послышался смешок. Старший Винчестер полностью проигнорировал брата.

-Ну, может, тогда что-нибудь к чаю принести? - не унимался он.

-Нет, Дин, спасибо большое, - вежливо ответил Кастиэль, не отрываясь от книги.

И снова смешок со стороны Сэма.

-Кас, а может, всё-таки я принесу тебе печенья? Я купил те самые, с яблоком и корицей, которые тебе понравились в тот раз…

-Хорошо, давай, - ангел понял, что если он не согласится, то Винчестер от него просто так не отстанет.

Дин радостно подорвался с дивана и побежал на кухню. Сэм, уже не сдерживаясь, расхохотался и похлопал Кастиэля по плечу.

-Ох, ну и везунчик ты, Кас, - утирая выступившие от смеха слёзы, сказал Сэм. - Кто бы мог подумать, что мачо и просто жеребец Дин Винчестер станет воплощением идеального отца.

-Заткнулся бы ты, Сэмми, - послышалось из кухни, - или я засуну эту бутылку тебе в задницу, - Дин указал на одиноко стоящую на столе бутылку виски. Он поставил возле Каса вазочку с печеньем и ещё какими-то пирожными и сел рядом. Ангел протянул руку к эклеру, который был под завязку набит кремом, и аккуратно надкусил его. Правда, из пирожного всё равно вытек крем - прямо Кастиэлю на запястье. Дин нагнулся к его руке и принялся слизывать крем. Кас посмотрел на Сэма, который густо покраснел, и взглядом попросил у него прощения. 

Дин поднял голову и нежно поцеловал ангела в губы. Кастиэль снова обратил взгляд на Сэма. Тот пожал плечами и отвернулся. 

-Привет папашам и мамашам, - в комнату вошёл Бобби и смущённо поправил кепку, завидев перед собой столь милую картину. Дин отстранился от Каса и кивнул Сингеру в знак приветствия. - Что, не забыл сегодня пылинки сдуть на каждом перышке своего ангелочка? - хохотнув, сказал Бобби.

 

-Ну прямо оборжаться, - мрачно ответил Дин, - пойду чаю заварю. 

Старший Винчестер взял со стола кружку Каса и поплёлся на кухню. 

-Я, конечно, ценю его заботу, но он слишком усердствует, - тихо, что бы не услышал Дин, сказал Кастиэль, - впрочем, я счастлив.

-Это нормально, Кас. Дину свойственно о ком-то заботиться. Он делал это всегда. Правда…кто знал, что он и впрямь будет так усердствовать в этом случае, - так же тихо ответил Сэм, - Ох, Кас, какой у твоего ребёнка будет милый и заботливый отец, - уже громче сказал младший Винчестер. 

-Сэм, готовь задницу!- крикнул с кухни Дин. Сэм хохотнул, поднялся с дивана и выбежал из комнаты, завидев брата с бутылкой в руке.

-Идиоты, - вынес вердикт Сингер.


End file.
